


[podfic] spinning dizziliy down on the floor

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Scott fluster around each other. Not much else happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] spinning dizziliy down on the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spinning dizzily down on the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480776) by [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave). 



Can I pls haz more Scott/Danny? Pls? 

(see also Danny/anyone, but especially Scott or Boyd)

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-spinning_dizzily_down_on_the_floor.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-spinning_dizzily_down_on_the_floor.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 


End file.
